Mmm
by daichisbro
Summary: Everybody goes "Mmm..." (complete) canon parings


A/N: I use dub names cause people know those better, but I watched the Japanese series cauz my sister bought it in Japan. She has proofread this for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…

* * *

**Mmm****…**

This is the story of the land of Mmm… somehow, it makes you think tasty thoughts and you are forced to just go Mmm. The BBA group somehow is trapped there by time getting messed around with. These are their stories…

Daichi and Tyson ran for the kitchen door to grab the special American dessert. A pie! A large one too.

"ME FIRST!" Daichi cheered, shoving at Tyson.

"NO, ME FIRST!" Tyson held Daichi back by his scarred head. The two awesome beybladers got stuck in the doorway but Tyson managed to push through and with lightening quick speed he locked Daichi out.

"NOOOOO! LET ME IN!" Daichi howled, banging on the door like a monkey.

"Heh heh!" Tyson rubbed his nose, grinning. He sat down at the table and didn't bother to cut a piece, instead just grabbed a fork and was going to eat it right from the dish. "Time to eat!"

Tyson dug in and swallowed a forkful of the warm apple baked good.

"**Mmm**…. Kai…." Tyson moaned, before he realized what he said at his eyes became huge, with a weird blush on his face.

The champ looked around shiftily.

"I mean – PIE…. Yeah…pie…" He mumbled and kept eating.

When Tyson finished the dish of pie, he found a white enveloped letter in the remains.

"Huh?" The champ held it up. "What's this?" He opened the letter.

* * *

Kai was in his large mansion that he was rarely seen at, and was freshening up after a hard training in the basement with Dranzer. He had almost given his life for Beyblade, and he still did it every day even with no tournaments.

The water pipes hissed as he took a shower, rubbing some quick shampoo and conditioner in his personally Russian snow hat head of hair.

"**Mmm**…. Tyson… licking me…." Kai murmured, those shower spray rolling off his body. (A/N AHHH, that is fanservice believe me)

"I...! We…" Kai whispered, and then cleared his throat. "I mean…Rice n'… chicken feet…" Kai looked around suspiciously, but he wasn't even eating anything, he was in the shower! '_Damn._' He thought.

When he got out of the shower and had his usual badass clothes and frown on, he saw his butler left a white letter on a table.

"….." Kai stared at it, before opening it.

* * *

Back in China, the White Tiger team was eating lunch outside.

Mariah's curves were flowing like mad as she turned and busied filling everyone's plate. Her pink hair swished and swayed and her kittenish looks made Ray smile.

"**Mmm**…Mariah…" Ray said softly.

"Hm Ray? Did you want a pork bun?" She beamed and offered him the platter.

"No aiya…I mean – Jambalaya…" Ray stumbled, stirring the thick spicy mix of food with rice that his girlfriend had made for him and the rest of the team. ….Wait, why was he embarrassed? He was straight!

Master Tao gave Rei a white letter. He gasped when he opened it.

* * *

Kenny sat at his computer and was surfing the web.

"**Mmm**… Ming Ming!…" Kenny drooled, giggling stupidly as he scrolled the websites. He didn't even bother to correct himself! He also was talking with Emily on instant messengers.

Suddenly an owl flew through his window and dropped a white letter on his head. (A/N you can tell I am getting lazy)

"Ow!" Kenny grabbed his head and then unfolded the letter.

* * *

Max was lounging around the park after going for a bike ride, just being happy. He saw a cute short-haired girl walking ahead of him.

"**Mmm**… pretty cute…" Max appraised, not noticing the effect of the Mmm.

The girl turned around and glared at him. It turned out to be Hilary.

"Oh Hilary!" The blond quickly turned on the charm. "I meant – Ice-cream!" Max smiled and pointed at an ice cream truck right beside him. '_That was just bad, it didn't even rhym_e!' Max thought, but Hilary smiled anyway and they bought some soft-serve cones.

The ice-cream man gave them both white enveloped letters.

"What are these?" Hilary asked, as they both opened the letters.

* * *

Everyone gasped and screamed as they read their letters.

'Thank you for advertising Balkov's Borscht Soup company! HA HA HA HAA! It is 'Mmm…good'

BLINDING white light filled everyone's eyes when they opened the letters, and they were safely transported home.

* * *

THE END!

I will try harder on my next story I promise!


End file.
